The present invention relates to the field of linear actuators, and in particular, to a high-efficiency high-thrust electric linear actuator for a solar panel.
An electric linear actuator, also known as a linear driver, is a novel linear actuation mechanism that mainly includes a motor linear actuator, a control apparatus, etc. Its main working principle is that the motor drives a lead screw to rotate. A drive nut is disposed on the lead screw, which is driven to reciprocate when the lead screw rotates, while a worm gear-worm mechanism is usually used between the motor and the lead screw to implement transmission. A common electric linear actuator uses the worm gear and worm for transmission. In particular, a worm on a gear of a motor actuates a worm gear to rotate, so as to enable a small lead screw in the worm gear to make an axial movement, and a connecting plate drives a limiting rod to make a corresponding axial movement. When a required travel is reached, a limiting block is adjusted to press a travel switch to cut off power, and the motor stops running.
An electric linear actuator is used to support a solar panel in daily life. The solar panel is supported during use and is retracted after use. Alternatively, the angle of the solar panel is adjusted according to requirements by using the support of the electric linear actuator. Currently, for a solar panel having a relatively large volume, an electric linear actuator having a relatively large structural volume is needed to provide sufficient thrust to support the solar panel. Such an electric linear actuator has a relatively large volume, occupies large space, and is heavy, resulting in inconvenience in transportation and use. The main reason is that the nuts used in the existing screw group are iron nuts, which do not have sufficient hardness to bear sufficient pressure and may fracture easily. Therefore, it is necessary to use nuts having large volumes in combination with an inner tube and an outer tube that have relatively large structures to support the solar panel.